


My First, the Last, My Everything

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Chris, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'm So Out of My Comfort Zone, I'm Still Blushing TBH, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, Romantic Fluff, Slight Dirty Talk, Top!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: With Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z gone for the day, Martin and Chris (especially Martin) take advantage of the situation to spend much-needed quality time together.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	My First, the Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> ..... I'm really out of my comfort zone and I'm unsure if this came out okay. I hope you guys enjoy it though.

<strike></strike>The moment they set foot on their bedroom and the doors closing and locking behind them, Martin was all over him. Chris lets out a wheezing sound of surprise as he was grabbed and pushed against the wall of their bedroom.

Before he could even question Martin what was going on, his breath was stolen from him; familiar lips pressed against his as strong hands gripped his hips, keeping him pinned against the wall.

Honestly, Chris shouldn’t be surprised. With Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy leaving the headquarters to go and spend time in the town and restock items for them and the Tortuga, of course, Martin would take advantage of the opportunity to spend uninterrupted time with him.

Breathing through his nose, he entangles his fingers in Martin’s hair, tugging on his hair lightly as he teasingly runs his tongue against Martin’s bottom lip.

He receives a sharp nip at that, causing his mouth to open in surprise at the action before he feels his brother’s tongue sneak inside him, taking complete control of the kiss as he squirms and releases an embarrassingly high pitched moan.

Pressing himself close to him, Chris pulls slightly harder on his hair as he feels Martin’s hands move from his hips to his ass, squeezing harshly as he grinds his hips against his. Chris didn’t think twice as he widens his legs, grinding back against Martin.

Chris shudders when Martin growls lowly, squeaking in surprise when Martin abruptly picks him up, wrapping one of his legs around his waist as he keeps him pinned against the wall and goes back to grinding against him. Wrapping his other leg around Martin’s waist as he pulls away from the kiss, panting as he let his head fall back.

Neck exposed, Martin gives the soft tan skin a harsh bite, his hand sneaking underneath Chris’s shirt and stroking the smooth expanse of skin. Hearing the breathless moans that stumble out of Chris’s mouth gave him a rush, skin breaking into goose-pimples as his cock twitched inside his pants.

Literally ripping the shirt off of Chris, Martin casts it aside uncaringly as he spreads kisses from the column of Chris’s neck till down his chest, his lips wrapping themselves around a perked nipple as he gives an experimental suck. The unashamed mewl that escaped Chris’s lips made him smirk; Chris’s nipples always been sensitive and he consistently loses his mind when he plays with them.

He remembers one memorable night when he made Chris cum in his pants with him just simply playing with his nipples…

Carefully nibbling on the nub, Martin plays with the other one with his fingers, his other hand groping his ass as he keeps his hips pressed tightly against Chris’s.

Chris whimpers and arches his back, pressing against the hot mouth as he holds Martin’s head there, unintentionally squirming in his grasp as he starts to feel beads of cum drip down the length of his trapped cock.

“M-Martin!”

Martin hums distractedly, letting go of his damp and red nipple only to blow gently on the sensitive nub, making Chris squirm. He then takes the other one into his mouth, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the nipple he had previously played with.

Whining, Chris rubs his groin against Martin’s pelvis, now pulling none too gently on his hair as he slams his head against the wall, hardly paying attention to the pain.

“Ma-Martin—Please, please!”

Chris wasn’t sure what he was begging for; his brain feeling fuzzy and he feels as though he wasn’t getting enough air. All that his brain could process for him was that he just wanted his brother, that he _needed_ him! He **_ached_** for him!

But Martin understands him; he always found a way to comprehend him and his needs.

Pulling away from his heaving chest, Martin grabs his twitching thighs in a firm grip, pressing him flushed against him as Martin backs away from the door and walks to the direction of their beds, holding his weight like nothing until they reached the bed, his brother unexpectedly settling him gently on the unmade sheets of his bed.

He knew it was Martin’s bed the moment he rests his head on the mattress, the well-known scent giving him a sense of comfort, a feeling of security, and a sensation of pure _desire_. This was Martin; his brother, his best friend, and the man he trustingly gives his heart, soul, and body to…

Chris unabashedly rubs his cheek against the bed cover, his body relaxing against the mattress he wiggles slightly on the sheets.

He surprisingly feels a sense of vulnerability, his eyes starting to burn as he swallows roughly.

Come on, Chris, get a grip on yourself! There’s no reason to cry!

But the more he tells himself that, the more his eyes sting and in frustration, he turns his face away.

Yet a gentle hand on his chin makes him turn his head back, making him lock eyes with warm blue eyes.

There was still some heat in Martin’s gaze but despite the tangible desire in those eyes, there was tenderness etched on the contours of his face.

“I’m here Chris. I got you bro, I got you.” Martin promises, pressing a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips.

Sniffing wetly, Chris looks back at him through his lashes, unsure of what to say.

Martin strokes his bottom lip gently before pulling his hand away and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it off in a quick swoop.

Eying his naked torso, Chris sits up, hands reaching out without thinking to caress Martin’s chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath the supple skin. Chris couldn’t resist giving the smooth flesh a quick bite.

Groaning lowly, Martin pushes Chris back on the bed carefully, peering down at him.

Chris still looked teary-eyed but his skin was flushed with want, those big brown eyes pleading up at him as he lies on the bed with his legs outspread enticingly. God, how could he resist him?

Unbuttoning Chris’s pants, Martin shoves them down hurriedly, dragging his underwear along with it, pushing them past Chris’s knees. He moves a bit to let Chris kick them and his boots away. Martin did him the favor of removing his socks.

“Come on Martin,” he turns to look back at Chris who was blushing profoundly, “Take off your pants, I want to see you!”

Snorting at the curt and bashful command, Martin decides to give in to Chris’s demands and stands up, unbutton and removing both his shorts and boxers, pushing them aside as he toes off his boots. Lastly, he takes off his socks. 

With a confident smirk, he climbs back on the bed, crawling close to Chris until he was in between his opened legs; leering down at him with a downright filthy smirk.

“It’s been a while since we have done this… Are you sure you can still handle me?”

Chris scoffs and rolls his eyes, his cheeks still pink, “Don’t underestimate me,” he flinches in surprise when he feels Chris’s warm hand on his length, “I had this inside of me before and I took it like a champ.”

Martin bites back a whimper when Chris rubs his thumb across his slit, catching a drop of pre-cum before rubbing the sensitive skin underneath his head, unable to stop himself from thrusting into his hand. He could sense Chris smirking in his direction.

Grabbing his wrist, he pulls Chris’s hand away and pins it against his head, taking the other one and doing the same thing.

Chris tugs a bit against his hands, his lips formed into a pout as he squirms a moment longer before going lax against the bed.

Holding both of Chris’s wrists in one hand, Martin lets his other hand trail down Chris’s body, playfully tweaking at one of his nipples and snickering when Chris let out a squeak, to teasingly trailing his nails down Chris’s stomach. His hand stops when he reaches his pelvis, his palm stopping short at the base of Chris’s cock.

Chris wriggles underneath him.

Martin gives his cock a quick but firm squeeze before moving his hand along, ignoring Chris’s whine of disappointment as he raises his hand and reaches towards Chris’s face, pressing his fingers against his lips.

At Chris’s confused look, Martin explains, “Put your tongue to good use and wet my fingers. I need them nice and _wet_.”

Catching on, Chris opens his mouth and takes the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the three digits.

His breath hitching, Martin peers down at him openly, swallowing when Chris gives his fingers a harsh suck as he closes his eyes contently. Not able to stop himself, he strokes Chris’s tongue with the pad of his fingers, carefully thrusting his fingers inside his warm and tempting mouth.

Chris moans wantonly, drool passing through his lips as he sucks hard on his fingers.

Feeling his fingers very well coated, he pulls his fingers away and wipes away the drool from the corner of Chris’s lips as his brother gave him a somewhat offended look, much to Martin’s amusement.

“Any other day, I would have made you suck on my dick,” Martin starts, pressing his cock against Chris’s inner thigh, “But I’m too impatient right now and I want to see your pretty, tight hole **_spread open_** on my dick.”

The lovely blush that Chris had before came back with a vengeance, the blush reaching up to the tip of his ears.

Martin leans down and steals a kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of Chris’s lips as he sneaks a hand between Chris’s open thighs, pressing a finger against his entrance. He feels Chris stiffen for a moment before he willingly opens his mouth for him, Martin taking the invitation and slipping his tongue inside of his mouth just as he slides his finger in smoothly.

Chris tightens himself around the intrusion, more out of surprise than anything as Martin explores the inside of his mouth languidly. He feels him pumping his finger slowly, letting him get used to the feeling until a moment later; he feels a second finger slip inside of him.

When Martin pulls away from the kiss, he licks his lips absentmindedly as he pushes down against his fingers. He shivers in delight when he feels Martin’s nimble fingers stroke his inner walls, wiggling his hips impatiently. He only freezes when he feels a third finger slide inside of him, the uncomfortable pain making him tense up.

But he begins to smile when Martin starts nuzzling his neck, at times licking him playfully as he giggles at the tickling sensation. When he was completely relaxed, Martin thrusts his fingers again.

A minute later, Chris was squirming eagerly again, not holding back his restless whimpers as his feet slid against the bedsheets.

Abruptly, Martin pulls his fingers away.

A whine of protest escaped his lips without permission.

Martin shushes him, letting go of his hands as he trails his hands down his body. Without a word, Martin grabs his thighs and spreads them wide—leaving him open and exposed and totally in Martin’s mercy—as he settles in between them.

Panting lightly, Chris trembles as he feels the head of Martin’s lubed cock against his rim, teasing him as he presses lightly against it but doesn’t slip in.

“Martin, please… Not today. No teasing.” He implores softly, thighs tensing as he attempts to buck up.

His lower jaw drops open in a silent gasp, his body stiffening involuntarily before he forces his muscles to relax as he feels Martin press in leisurely, feeling the familiar ache of being slowly spread open—inch by inch—by Martin’s thick cock; his length rubbing against his walls in a way that almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Once Martin bottoms out, Chris lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, his body unable to stop shaking as he waits for the pain to fade away. He didn’t even notice that he had closed his eyes, opening them with a start to look up at Martin when he feels his hand cradling his cheek.

“Are you okay Chris?” he inquires in a worried tone.

Smiling at him, Chris reassures him with a nod before adding, “Just give me a minute.”

He sees Martin exhale softly, returning his smile as he strokes his cheek with his thumb. Chris leans into his touch.

When the minute passed and the pain was manageable, Chris gives a nod of consent, grinning up at Martin to assure him. A breathy moan slips out of his mouth when Martin pulls back and slides back steadily.

Martin was in heaven. Chris was irresistibly tight and warm around him; his walls clinging on to his cock in a vice-like grip, sucking him in when he pulls back. 

Groaning, Martin grips Chris’s thighs tightly, keeping his legs open and pinned to his sides as he pulls back, only the tip remaining inside before thrusting back in harshly, grinning sharply when Chris lets out a pleased mewl.

He normally would start slow and careful. But with the way Chris kept pushing his ass out, trying to take him deeper, and purposely clenching around him was wearing down on his passable control.

Snarling, Martin rams into him, watching with keen eyes at the way Chris arches his back with a loud cry.

After that, all he could focus on were the bewitching noises that Chris made; the delighted moans and mewls sounding like music to his ears and the motion of his hips as he continues to mark the soft skin of Chris’s neck.

He releases a guttural moan when he feels Chris’s dragging his nails down his back, pain and pleasure rolling into one as he shifts his position and thrusts roughly into him again. When Chris throws his head back with a scream and he sees his toes curling, Martin knew he found that small, squishy gland inside of him.

Lips spread in a self-satisfied smirk, Martin makes sure to hit the spot every single time he slams inside of him, Chris thrashing beneath him as wordless pleas fall from his lips and his nails leaving pinprick pain on his back. Not that he really minded; he wears these marks on his back with pride.

As tears—either out of pleasure or from being overwhelmed—started to slip down Chris’s cheeks, he lets go of Chris’s thighs to grab his hands instead, pinning them up again on each side of his head, interlocking their fingers as he begins to kiss his tears away, pressing their bodies so close, they might as well be one.

“It’s okay baby, shh. You’re such a good and sweet little kitten; so good for me…” Martin rarely uses pet names, neither of them really ever had a need to have cutesy names to call each other when they were together. But in moments like these, when it was just the two of them, bared and intertwined; a gentle tone and heartfelt nicknames tend to appease Chris’s softer side.

He feels Chris wrapping his legs around him, bucking up into him and rubbing his leaking cock against his lower belly with a whimper.

“You close Chris?”

A short nod was his answer and Martin wraps his fingers around Chris’s cock without hesitation, pumping it as he thrusts continuously inside of him, sweat dripping down his face as he feels himself getting near as well.

All it took was him stroking the head of Chris’s cock and a rough slam against his prostate for Chris to tense up, his back arching as he lets out a breathless, little scream as his hand and stomach become slick with his cum.

Eyes rolling to the back of his eyes, Martin’s hips thrust erratically, gripping Chris’s hand tightly as he takes a firm hold of his hips with his dirtied hand, pulling him closer to him as he tilts near his release.

A hand caressing his cheek causes him to snaps his attention on Chris, his skin flushed and a content smirk on his face. He did that. He put that gratified expression on his face.

Martin couldn’t help but preen, his chest unconsciously puffing up.

“What’s taking you so long Martin? Don’t you want to cum already?” Chris purrs, eyes dark and mischievous, “I thought you said that you wanted to fill me up to the brim until I could feel your cum dripping out of me for days? Come on Martin, I want to **_feel_** _it_…_Cum inside of **me**_!”

Those alluring words whispered so sweetly to him along with Chris intentionally tightening around him was what pushed him over the edge.

With a choked growl, Martin shoves himself hard into Chris, letting go of his hand to grab a fist full of hair and pulls his head back, kissing him fiercely as he empties himself inside of him. Martin can hear every mewl that the kiss didn’t muffle, his hips still rocking against Chris as the legs around his waist constricted almost painfully around his middle.

Pulling away gently from the kiss, Martin pants heavily as he slowly releases Chris’s hair, Chris slumping against the bed and twitching.

Martin strokes his side tenderly, waiting for Chris to calm down.

Chris’s muscles spasm uncontrollably, his mouth opening and closing even when he didn’t utter any words.

He felt so warm, so satisfied, and so wonderfully **full**. Make no mistake, he always feels full when Martin is inside of him, but now, it’s a sensation that is somewhat uncomfortable and yet so inexplicably _addicting_. 

Chris couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips, smirking when he hears a throaty moan slip out of Martin’s lips.

“Keep still kitten; I’m feeling sensitive.”

Chris blinks in a moment of surprise, “Kitten?”

Martin laughs affectionately, “Dude, you’re literally purring like a kitten right now. And this isn’t the first time. You’re definitely a kitten; **my** _kitten_ to be exact.”

Chris huffs, ignoring the way his cheeks turn pink or how much he likes the nickname.

Martin pats his side fondly, a warm smile on his face before he carefully pulls out.

Chris, if he was being honest with himself, _hates_ it when Martin pulls out. At least when he pulls out too soon.

He must have made a <strike>pitiful</strike> sound because Martin leans over and kisses his cheek lovingly and then nuzzling the same area he kissed lightly with the tip of his nose. Chris leans into the touch greedily before humming happily when Martin lies down on the bed and pulls him over him. Chris was more than happy to be his blanket, stretching lazily on top of him. He then proceeds to tuck his head underneath Martin’s chin, smiling when he senses Martin tugging on the blanket and placing it over them.

He listens quietly to Martin’s strong and steady heartbeat, closing his eyes in bliss as Martin’s hand starts to massage his back, the other one wrapped around his waist so that he wouldn’t slip to the side.

He feels Martin kissing his head, exhaling softly as the embrace he was wrapped in became tighter; protective.

“God, you’re perfect…” Martin whispers, genuine awe in his voice. Face warm, Chris shakes his head.

“No, I’m not.”

Martin grumbles lowly, “Hush. Mine. Perfect…” he argues sleepily.

Chris snorts, smiling fondly at him.

“Yes, yours…And you’re mine.”

Martin nods drowsily, his hand still caressing his back, although in a tired manner.

Chris rests his head on Martin’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting Martin’s gentle breathing lull him into a relaxed state.

Martin was out like a light and Chris drifts off to sleep a minute after...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
